


Make it through the lies

by flightofangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightofangel/pseuds/flightofangel
Summary: It is the zarry version of a turkish series that goes by the name of "Aşk Laftan Anlamaz"Harry, age 26, owns a multinational textile industry. He is very straight forward and efficient in work. That's what he demands from his employees as well. Efficiency. He hate lies and liars.Zayn, age 22, on the other hand is very non-serious guy but very attractive. He is also cute in his ways. He is moto mouth and does not have filters. He starts working for Harry as his assistant's assistant on a fake identity. It does happen by accident but Zayn voluntarily hides the truth.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 7





	Make it through the lies

**Author's Note:**

> This book is copy of the series. I do not own the plot or the story. I just converted the Series into zarry version. I may change it but I still don't own the story.

A man in his early thirties, with a scowl on his face, in black suit is constantly looking at his watch as if he is waiting for someone, sitting on the driving seat of black BMW. The car is parked near the helipad.

Moments later, a helicopter lands before the car. The man exits the car and shuts the door behind him. He looks at his watch for the last time before looking up at the tall, brunette curly man, existing the helicopter. Another man, in the three-piece royal blue suit shuts the door of the helicopter for the tall, curly man.

The curly headed man who looks no more than 25, approaches the man who is standing behind the car and gives him a dimpled smile.

“Welcome, Mr. Styles.” The man standing beside the car offers his hand to shake.

“Thank you. How are you, Jaiden?” Mr. Styles shakes his hand. 

“Perfectly fine, just the same when you left for New York” Jaiden opens the backseat door for Mr. Styles. Mr. Styles takes the seat. Jaiden closes the door behind him and hops in the driving seat.

“Want me to take you home or office, sir?” Jaiden asks, looking at Mr. Styles through the rear mirror. 

“Home.” Mr. Styles replies.

“Yours?” Jaiden asks.

“Dad’s” Mr. Style answers and takes out his iPad to look at the recent business updates about textile sector. 

“I knew.” Jaiden says as he starts the engine.

“Then why’d you ask?” Mr. Styles chuckles, still looking at his iPad screen.

“Just..” Jaiden shrugs and turns the car to the road to home.

Just when they are near the destination a Lamborghini crosses their car. Jaiden narrows his eye and crosses the Lamborghini and increases the speed.

Both the cars stop at the entrance of a huge mansion, that is spread on the acres and looks like a palace.

Jaiden rolls down the window and looks at the guy driving the Lamborghini through his sharp eyes.

Mr. Styles rolls down his window and eyes the guy. The guys narrows his eyes at him in response.

“What do you say, Harry? Are we going to go forward and attack or are we staying behind?” Jaiden asks, still looking at the guy in sky blue shirt, hands on the wheel.

“We’re staying behind.” Harry replies. Jaiden startles and glances back at Harry.

“What are you saying, sir? He’s gonna think we’re scared of him.” Jaiden frowns.

“He knows better.” Harry answers. Jaiden nods and backs his car.

The guy in the Lamborghini drives his way through the gate and Jaiden follows behind. They both pulls over the car in the driveway.  
Harry gets out of the car and walks to the guy who is now shutting the door of his car.

“You didn’t grow up, right? You still think you can win against me? How many cars are you going to change?” Harry asks the guy, pointing at the guy’s car. 

“I think one racer is enough in the house.” The guy says. Harry chuckles.

“Welcome, brother.” The guy says, as he opens his arms for Harry. Harry wraps his arms around the guy and pats his back. 

“By the way, we were ahead of you all through the way, Jack” Jaiden says. The brothers parts and Jack gives him a look.

“Yeah, but life’s the same, man.” Jack says to him and then looks at his elder brother “How was your tour, Harry? Did you enjoy or just returned without having fun?” Jack asks.

“We’ll talk about that later. First tell me, where are you coming from this early? And yes… don’t forget, we have a meeting today.” Harry says. Jack huffs and sits at the trunk of his car.

“Now that you have returned, handle it by yourself. Why there’s a need of me? And I was enjoying a party with my friends the whole night. I need to sleep now. By the way, I’m sure my party was no better than your tour to New York. You never take me there with you.” Jack speaks lazily. 

“Okay, enough blabbering. You have 30 minutes go and get ready.” Harry says. Jack huffs and jumps off the car. Jack starts walking towards the car muttering under his breath.

“Just because I’m the youngest doesn’t mean I’ll listen to you always.” He says more to himself than to Harry. Harry chuckles and follows him in to the house.

Harry goes straight to his grandmother and greets her. He spends few minutes with her and when she starts asking him about his wedding plans, he sneaks out and makes his way to Jack’s room.

He meets Jack’s mother on the way greets her.

“Where are you going?” She asks him.

“To Jack’s room.”

“Jack’s back?” she questions.

“Yes. I just met him outside. I’m just going to wake him up. I’m sure he isn’t getting ready for the meeting.” Harry answers.

“If he has just returned then let him sleep. He must be tired.” She says.

“Okay.” Harry says.

After his mother’s death, his father married Darcy, a beautiful young lady. She never treated Harry like his own, never gave him mother’s love but one thing that she gave him and he was grateful for was his brother; Jack. 

“My prince has arrived.” Harry hears his father’s voice behind him when he was about to leave, and turns around. He gives him a smile and hugs him.

“Welcome, how did the meeting go there?” His father asks him and pulls apart.

“It went just fine. Today’s meeting is important as well.”

“Oh yes. I forgot about that meeting.” His father says and turns to Darcy “Where’s the little one? Still asleep?” he asks her.

“He just came back home. Let him sleep.” Darcy answers.

“So what does that mean? Should we cancel the meeting for him?” his dad, Desmond Styles, questions.

“Go wake him up” He says to Harry. Harry looks at Darcy but nods nonetheless.

At the breakfast table, the whole family is sitting. Harry and Jack are sitting side by side but Jack is barely sitting. His eyes are full of sleep, showing the symptoms of sleep deprivation.

“I want to say something.” Desmond says, putting his fork down. Everyone stops eating and looks at him to tell him to go on. 

“I’m taking retirement. I’ll visit office sometimes but just for six months after that it’s a goodbye.” He says. 

“But what about after six months? Who’s gonna look after the business after that?” Jack questions.

“I’ll keenly observe your performance in these six months. After six months who did best would be the head.” Desmond replies.

“There’s no need to make one of us head. We both can take care of the company together.” Harry suggest. Darcy nods in agreement. 

“No, there is only one CEO of the company because what if two people doesn’t agree on one decision? Who is going to decide for them? That’s why there will be only one head.” Desmond explains.

“Harry, dad is right. There should be only one head. It’s my age of having fun. This responsibility lies on your shoulder brother.” Jack says chuckling and dramatically patting Harry’s shoulder. Harry swats away his hand and laughs.

“Jack, your dad is serious.” Darcy says sternly.

“She is right. Your dad took the responsibility of the company at very young age, even got married at very young age. He not only took care of business but his family as well.” His grandmother says. They both nod.

“Now, you two should also think quickly of getting married and-”

“Please, mom. Not now. Because if this topic started now, the day would end but not this topic.” Desmond cuts his mother. Harry and Jack laugh and busy themselves in eating.

“Yes, granny. We both have to go to on an important meeting as well. C’mon” Harry says to jack as he gets up from his seat.

“Bro, you just go, I’m coming after finishing this salad. I’ll be there before you.” Jack pushes Harry. Harry rolls his eyes, smiling but leaves anyways.

On the way, his car stops. He looks up at Jaiden from his phone.

“What happened?” he asks.

“I think it’s heated up.” Jaiden says, getting out of the car. He opens the front bonnet of the car.

“What?!” Harry gets out of the car.

“How long it’s gonna take Jaiden? I have an important meeting.” Harry questions looking around for some help.

“It’s going to take time to cool down. Let me call to bring another car.” Jaiden says. Harry shakes his head and stops him. 

“No… I’ll take a cab.” He says and starts walking to look for a cab.

After a walk of 5 minutes, he sees a cab parked in front of a store. He looks for the driver. A man approaches him.

“Is this cab booked?” Harry asks.

“No. I can drop you but I need a minute to buy few things from the store.” The driver replies. Harry looks at his wrist watch and nods. 

“Sure but please be quick.” He says. The driver nods and enters the store.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

“Louis.” Zayn says, half awake, half asleep.

“Yes?” Louis replies from the other side of the room, in the same state.

“I swear I can smell delicious omelet in dream.” He says, stirring in the sheets.

“Are we having the same dream? I can smell that as well.” Louis says, sleepily.

“I think, Niall wants to surprise us.” Zayn says.

“How can he? He’s on job.” Louis replies, now wide awake and rolling his eyes.

“Then where is this smell coming from? It’s just the same when mom makes omelet.” Zayn says. Louis shrugs from his bed.

“Breakfast is ready! Get up!” A woman speaks. Louis' mouth drops and eyes widens. 

“It’s mom’s voice.” Zayn says, hugging the pillow. Then jolts awake.

“Mom?! Mom’s here?!” he says getting up and trying to get out of sheets and off the bed at the same time but stumbles and falls on the floor.

“Mom, what are you doing here?!” he yells, still wrapped in sheets on the floor.

“C’mon, get up quickly!” In comes a woman with two bags in her hand and walks straight to the closet. She starts taking clothes out of closet. Zayn gets up from the floor.

“Why are you taking my clothes out of closet?” he asks, snatching his clothes from her.

“I’m packing.” She replies. Louis sits up on his bed.

“But what happened, Trisha?” he inquires.

“He is going back with me today. His dad said to me; go and bring him home. Now how can one says no to his command? If I didn’t take him today with me his dad is gonna throw me out. And he said Zayn hasn’t found a job yet as well, what is he gonna do there? Now you know him well.” She answers, taking clothes out of the closet and folding them. Zayn snatches his underwear out of her hands and stares blankly at her.

“Your dad said that. Now you have to go.” Trisha shrugs.

“So, dad said all this to you? I talked to him yesterday. He didn’t say anything like that to me.” He raises his eyebrow. Trisha smiles sweetly at him and pinches his cheek.

“Yeah because he loves his only son, can’t say that to his face. But made my life hell saying that. It’s me who’s tolerating him, no other woman would have survived this long with that man.” She huffs.

“Welcome, Trisha” Louis says and then looks at Zayn and continues “Good luck” he lays back and closes his eyes. Zayn rolls his eyes and throws his clothes at him.

“Go change, quickly.” His mother throws clothes at him. He huffs, stomping his feet. Trisha leaves the room. Zayn follows her to the dining table and so does Louis.

“Why did you send me here if you wanted me back there after studies?” Zayn asks following her.

“So what did you discover after studies? Huh? Did you invent anything? Or did you conquer the world?” Trisha says as she sets the table.

Two people enter the house, a guy with brunette hair and blue eyes and a middle aged woman with dirty blonde hair.

“You’re right, Zayn.” The guy speaks as he makes his way to the dining table and the lady follows.

“Pleased to see you, Trisha.” The guy says. Trisha smiles at her sweetly, aware of how pleased he was.

“Yes I can see that, Niall.” She says, rolling her eyes.

“Please, Mrs. Drake, help me. She’s whining like a child that she’ll take me home.” Zayn says to the blonde lady in the room.

“So what can I do? I have become a sandwich between you son and father.” Trisha argues.

“Mom, I have two interviews for job today.” Zayn says, gritting his teeth.

“Alright. You have today. If you get the job today, then okay but if not then I’ll take you home even if I had to drag you by your hair.” Trisha says, sitting on the seat.

“I think you should book tickets for train right now. I mean what if you didn’t get any later?” Louis says, munching on the bread.

“Wow” Zayn glares at him.

“I’m being logical. I mean you won’t get the job in one day. I think your dad is right.” Louis shrugs, picking up the omelet.

“What’s your problem, Lou? Instead of encouraging him, you’re discouraging him!” Niall scoffs at Louis.

“It’s not his fault, Niall. It’s just my bad luck” Zayn huffs.

“Mom, I’m telling you I won’t go back until I find a job. You do know I’m stubborn.” Zayn says to his mother. Trisha cackles and puts her hand on his shoulder.

“Your dad isn’t the king of this country. He has decided to cut you off. Without money how are you going to eat and live here?” she asks, hands on her hips.

“What do you mean, how is he going to eat? I can cook very well.” Mrs. Drake argues. Trisha looks at her pointedly.

“This is happening because of you. Your love has spoiled him.” Trisha says to Mrs. Drake and then turns to Zayn. 

“You do know that I have packed your stuff. If you get a job today, only then you stay. In the opposite case, we’re going back for sure.” She tells him. He rolls his eyes while other looks at Trisha with blank expressions.

“What? These are not my words. I’m just repeating what his dad said.” She says, with her hands in air as if in surrender.

Zayn huffs and sits at the table. He eats more than his appetite in anger. He gets ready and leaves for his interview.

After 15 minutes of walk, he still can’t find a cab. He walks further and sees a cab. He waves his hand but then sees a passenger already sitting in the back. Anger builds in him and he kicks the air.

“Can’t stay at home!” he yells at the taxi.

“Everyone has to use taxi today. I have to go for an interview and if I don’t reach there on time then I won’t get this job.” He talks to himself while walking further.

“I don’t know where all these bus drivers have died today! Why do I attract all these problems?!” he huffs, waving his hands.

He sees a car coming and waves for it to stop but then realizes that it’s a private car. He starts walking again but the car does stop. The window rolls down and the driver leans. 

“I’m sorry.” Zayn says to the driver.

“Where do you want to go, my love?” the driver flirts with him. Zayn thinks if it’s written on his face that he is gay but shakes off the thought and puts his hand on the window and leans in with a sweet smile.

“Going to hell, wanna join?!” he snaps at him. The man rolls his window back and drives off. Zayn 6kicks his car.

“Ignorant! Shameless motherfucker! Go fuck yourself!” he yells at him even though he has left.  
He walks further down the road when he sees a cab parked in front of the store. A man is standing beside the car. He opens it’s backseat door. Zayn runs and gets in the car. Though he thinks that it is odd for a taxi driver to wear a suit but he’s not the one to judge.

“Okay, I can close the door. You drive.” Zayn says, as he reaches for the door to shut it.

“This is my taxi.” The curly headed man replies.

“Oh really? I can see that this taxi is yours, now please can you drive?” he asks the guy who is too good looking to be a taxi driver in his opinion but hey… he’s no one to judge.

“Look, you’re not understanding-”

“You are not understanding. Listen, I have to go somewhere really urgent. I’m getting late.” Zayn cuts him off and argues.

“Okay it’s enough. Now please get out. I have to sit.” The man in the nice, designer suit says.

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying. Hop in and drive.” Zayn says, rolling his eyes. The man leans in and takes a deep breath.

“Listen, I’m not some taxi driver. I’ve booked this taxi for myself.” He says. Zayn looks at him, embarrassed. He gets out of the car, not meeting the man’s eyes but then musters up the courage to speak.

“I have a request.” He says to the man.

“What request?” Man with mesmerizing green eyes, questions.

“I have to go somewhere. It’s really important.” He humbly requests.

“Okay, I understand. You can tag along. We’ll drop you first and then I’ll go to my destination.” He bargains. Zayn raises his eyebrows and folds his arms.

“Do you think I’m that mad that I’d go with a stranger in taxi?” he scoffs.

“Do you know the taxi driver?” Man asks.

“No”

“So he isn’t a stranger?” Man says, amused. Zayn is taken aback by the question but he is too much of an egoist to let the other man win.

“He is... taxi driver! Okay?!” Zayn scoffs.

“Not okay.” Man smirks.

“Okay… you go. Walking is better than sharing a cab with a stranger.” Zayn huffs.

“You mean, two strangers. Taxi driver and I.” Man puts up his two fingers, forefinger and middle finger. 

Zayn ignores him and leans in the cab to grab his CV but he hits head with the roof of taxi while getting his head out. 

“Ow!”

“Thank God, taxi is fine.” He hears the man say behind him. He turns around. 

“Are you even human?! Do you even have humanity?! Selfish man! Go and see yourself in a mirror. You look like a frog!” Zayn snaps and pushes past him.

“I feel like the whole world has started a war against me. Found one taxi and that frog took that. Says, you know taxi driver. Excuse me, why would I know him? And then says come along, I’ll drop you first and then I’ll go to my destination. Thinks he is a gentleman. Gentleman, my foot.” He mutters all along as we walks further.

“Excuse me?” someone taps his shoulder. He jumps and turns around and there he is. The man who took that one he found.

“Are you following me?!” Zayn scowls. The man nods.

“Are you thinking I’m some prostitute?” Zayn says but before the man can reply, Zayn’s eyes land on the phone in man’s large hand.

“What’s that?” Zayn crosses his arms on his chest. 

“Your-”

“Now you’re gonna ask for my number and you think I’m gonna give it to you.” Zayn mocks him. The man sighs, angrily.

“Listen, I’m being very patient with you or else-”

“Or else what? Huh? What are you gonna do? It’s me who’s being patient. Asking for my number like some shameless slut. Give me this!” Zayn yells and snatches the phone out of his hand. He looks around and sees a dustbin. He throws mobile in the dustbin.

“What did you do?!” The man asks, startled.

“I threw away your phone.” Zayn says proudly. But then the phone starts ringing from the dustbin and the ringtone sounds quite familiar to him. What are the chances that this man has the same “blank space-time Taylor Swift” ringtone as him?

The man starts smiling when realization dawns on Zayn. He searches his back pockets and then his front pockets for his phone. He then looks in his jacket’s pockets with an embarrassed face while the man watches him in amusement.

The phone’s still ringing from the garbage can. He walks towards it and starts looking in it. He scrunches his nose when the first thing he finds in the can is someone’s used tissue paper. He gags. He finally pulls out his phone and looks at it in disgust.

The man goes back to the cab and while driving past him, rolls his window down and yells.

“Have a nice day!”

Zayn huffs and whimpers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

“How did the interview go?” Louis asks from the other side of the phone. Zayn hears a notification and looks at his screen that is now very much germs free after he sanitized it. 

“It’s Niall. Let me take him on line as well.” Zayn says and answers Niall.

“Give me good news quickly that you have got the job and your mom isn’t taking you back!” Niall blabbers.

“Or that you haven’t got it and you’re going back and we’re gonna drop you off and will say an emotional goodbye.” Louis adds.

“You know, few minutes ago I wasn’t giving the interview. Instead I was in trash can.” Zayn pouts.

“Really? Started working as soon as you got the job?” Louis jokes. 

“Please Louis, don’t make fun of me right now” Zayn whines and then suddenly remembers green eyes “Just because of an arrogant frog I lost a cab and threw my phone in the dustbin!” he huffs.

“You are something else, Zayn. Why do you get so piped up on little things?!” Niall scolds him. 

“Don’t say anything right now. I’ll talk to you at home.” He sighs. “Was thinking he was looking handsome but was looking like some frog in a suit!” Zayn huffs, again getting angry.

“Mate, what is your problem? Why do you keep fighting and arguing with everyone?” Louis deadpans.

“Mr. Malik, I have an advice for you. When you meet some handsome bloke, give him your number. If you kept fighting everyone, you’re gonna die virgin.” Louis says playfully.

“If I see him again, I’m gonna redesign his face. I’m sure it’d still look better than how he looks right now!” Zayn groans.

“Mean!” both Louis and Niall says at the same time.

“Okay, I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later.” Zayn says.

“Where are you going now?” Louis asks.

“I have another interview at a textile company.” He informs.

“Best of luck.” Niall and Louis say and they hang up the call.


End file.
